Sorrow
by singingsin
Summary: Bolin and Mako are very young when they lose their parents.


Mako holds Bolins hand while they sit in the waiting room. It smells gross in here, like the sake that his father sometimes drinks. But there's some other scent too, one that he can't quite put a finger on.

Bolin is swinging his legs, his big green eyes looking around the empty room. He keeps saying he's bored, but Mako can see the fear in his eyes. He's certain they are a mirror of his own, the only exception being the colour.

Its very late, almost 3am. The babysitter had dropped them off unceremoniously, about an hour ago, and left them there. That was fine with him. He didn't like her anyways, and he could take care of himself and Bolin. He was nine after all.

**Bolin is confused. Why are they here, he wonders. Where are mama and papa? Why did the pretty girl that was watching them leave them here? Why did Mako look so upset? He wants to ask Mako these questions, but he knows Mako doesn't like it when he asks so many things. He's always doing that. Mama says its cause he has curiosity. Bolin doesn't know what that means, but it sounds like that other word, the one that made him get a sore tummy that one time. Mama always uses hard words that he can't remember. But he keeps hoping he'll get curious enough to miss some school.**

**He doesn't like school. The other kids are mean to him and tease him. Ask him why he has a firebender brother when he's an earthbender. They push him down and make him cry and then Mako comes and saves him. Mako always saves him.**

Mako has a weird feeling in his stomach. He doesn't like it. Where are mom and dad? Why did the babysitter leave them in this stupid white room? He is starting to sound like Bolin, always asking so many questions!

He hears someones shoes walking towards them, hears a voice and he sits up straight. A man in green clothes comes in and looks at them, his blue eyes taking them in. He frowns, and his eyes get an odd look in them and Makos stomach sinks.

"I'm Dr. Kotaru. Are you..." He looks down at a chart and back at them, "... Mako and Bolin?"

"Yes" Mako replies seriously." What are we doing here? Where are we?" A little bit of fear and desperation wiggle their way into his voice, despite his best effort. He squeezes Bolins hand absently.

**A man in funny looking green clothes comes in, and talks to Mako. He looks sad. Bolin looks at Mako, who has put on his I'm-a-grown-up face. Oh. That's not good. Bolins 2 whole years younger than Mako, but he knows that this funny looking man with his sad face is not here to tell them something good. Mako squashes his hand a little harder, and Bolin feels a trickle of something in his tummy. Its cold, and doesn't feel good. He suddenly doesn't like this man, and he wants him to go away.**

**He wants mama to scoop him up and tell him stories and sing to him. He wants her to show him how to lift up big rocks like she promised she would teach him. He can do little stones now! She promised!**

**And he wants to watch papa teach Mako how to make more fire! He watches them sometimes, and feels jealous that Mako is so good at firebending. He wants papa to pick him up and throw him in the air until he dissolves into giggles. He wants things to be like they were. But Mako is yelling at the man, screaming that he's wrong, that his parents can't be dead!**

**Dead? What does that mean? He feels like he's going to cry, but he soesnt want to cry in front of this man. And Mako will be upset, but he can't help it even though he screws up his face really hard. He feels the tears roll down his cheeks as Mako goes silent.**

'I'm so sorry boys, but you're parents are gone. They passed away about an hour ago...' Mako starts yelling at the man. How dare he tell him his parents are dead! That's a lie! His parents would never leave him, never leave Bolin! They love them, they, they..." Something in the doctors eyes, stop him. He doesn't know how, but he knows this man is telling him the truth.

Bolin has started to cry, big fat tears roll down his cheeks and he makes a soft whimpering sound. Makos not even sure Bolin knows what 'dead' means. The doctor is still talking, but Mako isn't listening. He is made of stone. He won't cry. He can't, cause if he does, he will never stop, and Bolin needs him, more now then he ever has.

**Bolin is crying in earnest now, a high thin wail building. It echos off the walls of the room as the doctor explains that his mama and papa are in heaven now. That they aren't coming back. Why? He wants to ask, but all that comes out of his mouth is the strange, scary sound. Then suddenly Mako is wrapping his arms around him, which somehow makes him cry even harder even though he feels better wrapped up in Makos warm embrace.**

The doctor leaves when he realizes he can't do anything more. Mako is hugging Bolin hard, trying to stop the sobs emanating from his baby brother, trying to hide the grief that is causing his body to shake like a leaf in a violent wind. He knows what the other smell is in this room now.

Its sorrow.


End file.
